


Shark Learns to Dab

by TrebleTwenty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrebleTwenty/pseuds/TrebleTwenty
Summary: Yuma finds out that Shark doesn't know what dabbing is and. Well. He can't let that slide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first zexal work and it's this. Start as u mean to go on eh

 

“Shark.”

“Yuma.”

“Shark,” Yuma repeated, shaking his head sadly. “Who are you?”

“Uhhhh,” Shark began. “That’s kind of a loaded question for me.”

“I mean,” Yuma tried again. “Have you been living under a rock?”

“I was an undead alien king for a while, so…”

Yuma tutted. “That’s no excuse for not knowing how to dab,” he said, sighing. Some people.

“Fine,” Shark rolled his eyes. “What’s a dab?”

“What’s a dab? What is a dab?” Yuma began, puffing himself up. Shark began to wonder what the hell he’d gotten himself in for.

“On the surface, a dab may look like a simple dance move” said Yuma proudly. “Or maybe some kind of secret handshake between friends. But that’s only to those who don’t know. Like you.”

Yuma stood up.

“Dabbing is a lifestyle!” He cried. Was that a tear in his eye? “A wordless expression of joy that means so much more than I can put into words! A celebration! A way to say hello! A way to say goodbye! Dabbing is everything, Shark.”   
Jesus Christ.

“If you can’t dab, then who are you?”

Shark waited a moment, then asked “are you done?”

“Dabbing is Kattobing!” Yuma yelled suddenly, throwing his arms up into this weird position, with his face leant into the crook of his bent elbow and the other arm flung dramatically upwards. He stayed there, breathing heavily.

Shark looked at him for a moment. Then the penny dropped.

“Is that a dab?” He asked cautiously.

“Yes!” Yuma said delightedly, jumping up. “Now you try!”

“Do I have to?”

“Kaito did it.”

Shark frowned. He tried to imagine Kaito taking part in this craze, or any one of the memes Yuma had described, but he was drawing a blank. It was just wrong.

“How the hell did you get him to do that?” he asked.

“Oh, Haruto told him to,” Yuma said. “You can get Kaito to do a lot of things if you get Haruto to ask him first. I think that’s just his excuse, though. He enjoys it really.”

Shark shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I just can’t imagine it. Don’t you have a picture?”

Yuma’s face fell.

“But Shark,” he said, crestfallen. “Aren’t you following my vine account?”

“You mean there’s video?”

 

\----

 

There was video. There was more than one video. While Shark had been readjusting to human life, apparently Kaito had been becoming an internet sensation. The most popular was him, Haruto, and Orbital doing something called the mannequin challenge, which appeared to just be standing still. The one Shark liked best had Kaito beating Vector in an arm wrestle, and he planned to watch it again later.

“I still can’t believe he does this,” Shark said. Kaito had somehow managed to dab elegantly.

“I tell you, one word from Haruto,” Yuma sighed happily. “He’s doing wonders for my follower count.”

“What else can you make him do?”

Yuma narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing,” he said. “You’re trying to get out of dabbing. I’m hurt, Shark.”

“I’m not!” Shark protested. “I’m just thinking of your follower count! Surely you have something in mind?”

“Actually, there was…”

 

\---

 

“So, you don’t know how to dab,” said Kaito, by way of introduction.

“Oh fuck off,” said Shark.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Kaito smirked. “Weak.” He pushed past Shark, and came into the house. Shark followed him in, slamming the door behind him.

“Yuma!” Kaito shouted. “Haruto says you have a job for me!”

“Oi, Kaito,” Shark said. “I’m sure there are other people who can’t dab.”

“Like who?”

“Uh, Mizael? I can’t imagine him dabbing.”

In response, Kaito pulled out his phone, and Shark’s heart sank. If even Mizael was doing it, then there was simply no hope.

Kaito showed him a photo of himself and Mizael, dabbing, mid duel, with the legendary dragons of the cosmos, Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, behind them, who (Shark looked closer), yes, were also dabbing. Oh my god.

  
“Well, there you go then,” said Shark. Silent Honour Ark wouldn’t be able to dab, it didn’t really have arms. Maybe Shark Drake would. (But should he?)

“Kaito, you’re here!” Yuma cried delightedly, appearing at the top of the stairs. “I’ve just finished setting up, come up!”

“Glad you called me, Yuma,” Kaito called back. “Especially now we know that Shark is useless.”

“Hey! I’m not-”

“I’ll get him to dab before the end of the day, I promise! Now come up!” Yuma disappeared from the upper floor banister.

Kaito turned to Shark.

“This is happening, Ryoga,” he said. “Whether you like it or not.”

Shark sighed in pre-emptive defeat.

“I know,” he said. “Let’s go up. I want to see you embarrass yourself on camera.”

“ _You’re_ embarrassing.”

 

\-----

 

Yuma, sitting perched on the edge of his bed, jiggling his leg excitedly, gestured proudly to his desk as Shark and Kaito came into his bedroom.

“Ta-da!” he said proudly.

On the desk stood a solitary water bottle. Shark wondered idly where his homework was.

Kaito rubbed at his chin pensively.

“Yes, you were right to come to me,” he said. “This will require precision and skill.” Kaito looked pointedly at Shark.

“What the fuck are you im-”

“Yay!” Yuma jumped up from the bed and applauded. “I’ll set up the camera!”

While Yuma turned around, Kaito approached the desk. He paced around the edge of it, looking intently at the bottle. He leaned in close and peered at it from above, then crouched down to look at it from below. Then he picked it up and took a swig.

“I’m ready,” he said solemnly.

“So am I!” said Yuma. “Shark, you have to dab!”

“Wait, what? When? Why?”

“No time to explain!” Yuma cried, hitting the timer button on the camera and hurrying to get into shot, behind and to the left of Kaito. Kaito reached into his pocket and took out some sunglasses. Yuma waved his arms frantically at Shark until he took the hint and moved back a couple of paces, until he was more or less in line with Yuma.

“When Kaito does the thing, just dab with me!”

“What thing?”

“This thing,” said Kaito, his shades now on. He tossed the bottle into the air behind him with a casual flick of his wrist. It spun end over end, and Shark and Yuma watched it breathlessly, Kaito not even bothering to turn round, until, finally, it landed perfectly on its base on the desk, with barely even a wobble. Yuma started screaming. Kaito just nodded, and both of them threw themselves into a dramatic dab. Shark shrugged. What the hell. If you can’t beat them, join them.

The video of Kaito’s bottle toss and Shark’s subsequent dab soon became the most viewed vine on Yuma’s account.

 


End file.
